


Sin Lengua

by tatarrific



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatarrific/pseuds/tatarrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who speak in the language of Love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Lengua

Title: Sin Lengua  
Author: sugarmomma  
Word Count: 620 (Doh! Spank me?)  
Summary: Those who speak in the language of Love...  
Continuation to **[Lección](http://sugarmomma.livejournal.com/15978.html)**  
(I figured we needed to hear how Ashley learned *her* Spanish, eh?)  
Rating: Gen  
Pairing (if any): Spencer/Ashley  
Disclaimer: Crazy POV switcharoo warning

 

~~~

 

Spencer moves. Readjusts. Reaches under her back with an annoyed grunt and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from under her, anointed with sweat. Flicks it to the ground with a sated smile, closes her eyes; enjoys quiet puffs of air buffeting her neck. Ashley is curled up on her side against Spencer, nearly asleep.

A slight frown mars Spencer's forehead, and she gently nudges the girl next to her.

"Spence, baby, just give me half an hour. I promise I'll be ready ag-"

"Ash!" Spencer's nudge is sharper now, "It's not _that_!" She is slightly embarrassed - it's not like _she_ would be ready so soon after, either - Spencer pauses, opens her eyes, looks down at the tableau they make; glistening, intertwined limbs, flat planes and gentle contours, Ashley's thigh pressed carelessly between hers. Feels her stomach clench.

"Oh." Ashley sounds almost relieved, face still pressed in the crook of Spencer's neck, and the blonde can feel the low burr of her voice against the sensitive skin there. "What's up?"

Spencer lays her hand over the arm Ashley has around her stomach, plays with the fine hairs on the tanned forearm. "Don't you take French, Ash? Third period? That's French, right?"

Ashley tightens her hold, nuzzles the soft skin of Spencer's neck, murmurs, on the edge of sleep, "Oui, oui."

Spencer pauses with her caress, confused. "Sooo... How did you know all those...," she swallows, closes her eyes under the sudden barrage of most tactile memories: Ashley's lips at her ear, whispering, as her fingers, much lower, steal all thought, all reason from Spencer, " _Words_?"

"Madison."

Even nearly asleep as she was, Ashley can feel the change in the body next to her, feel its sudden rigidity. She, however, is not prepared for the hard shove that jars her into full wakefulness, the sudden separation.

When she smooths her hair out of her eyes and looks up, bleary-eyed, Spencer is standing by the bed, staring down at her with fury, hands on her hips. And yet, all Ashley can fully acknowledge is how naked and attractive the blonde is.

"I can't believe you!" This snaps Ashley's attention back to Spencer's face, and she notices how upset the girl really is. Spencer takes two short, stiff steps away, turns, moves back.

"Spence, what-"

"This!" Spencer gestures widely, at herself, Ashley, points to the books on the floor, the bed. "You did... _Spanish_! With Madison!"

Ashley blinks, nonplussed. Wonders if that last orgasm short circuited something in the pretty blonde head. Feels her jaw slacken as it all finally registers. Shakes her head, reaches her hands out to Spencer.

"No, no, no. I mean, _ew_ , no - Spencer. Spencer?" But Spencer is just standing, her arms around herself, looking at her, and Ashley wonders again how many times they will have to do this, go through this, before Spencer truly believes her, feels secure enough.

She straightens up on her knees, scoots closer to the edge of the bed.

"Spence? I was friends with her. She gave me make-up lessons, in Spanish. And then, later, I learned all the best swears so I could get back at her. That's all."

She sees Spencer swallow, bite her lips, nod her head. Feels the love and hurt commingle in her chest. Doesn't bite it down.

"Spencer?" And when those eyes are on her again, she lays a hand against her breast, feels the dull thump of her heart under it. "I never did _this_ with anyone else but you. In any language."

Then Spencer is in her arms again, skin to chilled skin, and when they lay back down, they use no words.

~~~

 


End file.
